Jedipedia Diskussion:Richtlinien
Keine Webseiten kopieren Leider werden Artikel von anderen Webseiten kopiert, vor allem aus dem Lexikon von StarWars-Union. Das stellt ein erhebliches Problem dar! Denn die Artikel im Jedipedia sollen weder inoffizielle Quellenangaben enthalten (das sind ausnahmslos alle Webseiten außer starwars.com!), noch soll das Gedankengut anderer "geklaut" werden. Die, die simples Copy & Paste betreiben und ihre Artikel auf inoffiziellen Quellen stützen, tun sich in keinster Weise damit einen Gefallen und belasten die Admins mit zusätzlicher Arbeit. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit. --Premia 20:29, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) : Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, daß jetzt anonym weitergepastet wird, ich habe soeben einen solchen Eintrag entdeckt und den kopierten Teil gelöscht: Tenel_Ka - darauf müssen wir auch noch achten...- RC-9393 ::Ich weise darauf hin, daß das koopieren und ungenehmigte Wiederveröffentlichen von bereits bestehenden Artikeln unter anderem gegen §15 des Urheberrechts (... der Urheber hat das ausschließliche Recht, seine Werke in körperlicher Form zu verwerten...) verstößt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen solltet Ihr UNBEDINGT an markanter Stelle darauf hinweisen, liebe Grüße Jade-Skywalker 21:03, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Wie sieht es aus mit 1:1 Übersetzungen von Wookieepedia-Artikeln? Ich bin auf ein paar gestoßen, die reine Übersetzungen sind, inklusive Übernahme der gleichen Struktur (Absatzüberschriften etc.) und ohne Hinzufügung eigener Informationen. Wie soll damit verfahren werden? RC-9393 10:45, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Die können imho auch gelöscht werden. Erstens weil der Artikel vollständig auf einer inoffiziellen Quelle basiert und zweitens damit klar wird, dass man mit dem Kopieren bzw. wortwörtlichen Übersetzen von Artikeln anderer hier keinen Erfolg hat. Sollten Artikel, die nur eine Infobox enthalten vllt auch gelöscht werden? Ich habe bei 1:1 übernommenen Artikeln erstmal nur den Text gelöscht, da die Tabelle ja auch Arbeit macht. Aber ein Artikel, der nur aus einer Infobox besteht, ist ja nicht gerade schön, also sollte er vllt nach einer Woche gelöscht werden, wenn in der Zeit kein Text dazu kommt. Der muss ja nicht gleich ellenlang sein, aber es sollte schon etwas dastehen. -- Obi-Wan K. 11:52, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Bevor man die artikel löscht könnte man sie ja mit einer nacharbeit box vershen, dann sind sie besser zu finden. Ich danke aber dass die artikel die nur aus infobox bestehen nicht gelöscht werden sollten, da nur eine infobox besser als garnix ist, oder?--Yoda41 11:57, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe bislang auch nur den Text gelöscht, wenn eine Infobox schon bestand, weil diese in der Tat ja viel Arbeit macht und im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich wieder die gleichen Informationen neu eingetragen werden müssen. Es geht mir hier in erster Linie um den laufenden Text, der auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen frei formuliert werden sollte - und weder kopiert (selbst wenn sich jemand die Mühe macht, die Artikel der SW Union in die Vergangenheit zu übertragen...) noch 1:1 übersetzt, schon gar nicht von einer inoffiziellen Quelle wie der Wookieepedia. Die Infoboxen richten da noch den geringsten Schaden an, da sie nur Informationen enthalten, die man sowieso auch aus offiziellen Quellen dort einträgt. Mein Vorschlag zur Güte deshalb: Infoboxen, sofern vorhanden, können bleiben, aber der Text kommt weg, das ganze bekommt ein "Nacharbeit"-Banner. Meinung? RC-9393 12:16, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich finde eure Idee gut. So sollten wir es machen. -- Obi-Wan K. 12:35, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Ist das nicht albern? Wieso sollte man nicht einfach die guten Artikel der Wookiepedia übersetzen? Diese jeder-macht-sein-eigenes-Ding Einstellung führt nur dazu, dass sich das bessere Produkt durchsetzt und bisher ist das leider die Wookiepedia... --199.126.164.101 09:10, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tschuldigung, aber es gibt etliche Artikel in der WP, welche einfach nur grottig sind. Da sind vermutungen, fanfic und sonstwas eingearbeitet, die man einfach nicht belegen kann. Der einzige Vorteil, denn die WP hat, ist ihre Quantität. Die JP hat ganz klar die Qualität. --Modgamers 11:02, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wir stehen nicht in Konkurrenz mit der Wookieepedia, sondern in Partnerschaft. Wookieepedia ist englischsprachig, Jedipedia deutschsprachig. Das sollte man klar trennen. Es geht hier nicht um die Moral, dass jeder sein eigenes Ding dreht, sondern darum, dass wir keine Kopierseite sein möchten. Das waren wir in der Vergangenheit nicht, und das möchten wir auch nie werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:35, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Wieso? Wir können nicht beurteilen, ob die Inhalte der Wookiepedia richtig sind. Bei vielen Artikeln, ist die Qualität der Wookiepedia auch nicht wirklich gut... Außerdem ist das glaub noch ein rechtliches Problem...Pandora Diskussion 15:40, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich rede ja auch von den guten Artikeln... außerdem hab ich auch hier etliche Stubs gesehen. Naja Ansichtssache. --199.126.164.101 20:53, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Quellenangaben Ich bin zur Zeit dabei, mich im Rahmen der Wookieepedia-Sprachbox-Verlinkung durch alle Jedipedia-Artikel zu lesen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, daß insbesondere der Bereich "Klonkriege" und alles, was damit zu tun hat, bislang so gut wie nicht existiert; alle Artikel zu diesem Thema bestehen aus 1/2 bis 5 Sätzen und geben zudem in der Regel keinerlei (!) Quellen für die verwendete Information an. Da die Klonkriege im allgemein und Klone im besonderen mein Spezialgebiet sind, würde ich diesem Umstand gerne abhelfen und zu diversen, damit verbundenen Themen einige ausführlichere, grundlegende Artikel verfassen. Dabei habe ich allerdings ein Problem bzw. möchte vermeiden, daß ich mir unnötig Arbeit mache und meine Artikel im Anschluß teilweise oder ganz gelöscht werden. Es geht dabei um die Richtlinie, die sich mit den Quellen befaßt: "Schreibt keine Artikel, die auf Büchern, Comics oder Spielen besieren, die auf Deutsch erst vor kurzem oder noch gar nicht erschienen sind, es sei denn, man kann davon ausgehen, dass das auch nicht mehr geschehen wird. Solche Artikel werden gelöscht." '' Ich besitze eine Menge Material rund um die Klonkriege (natürlich streng kanonisch), allerdings handelt es sich dabei ''ausschließlich um englischsprachiges Material wie Bücher, (offizielle) Magazine, Graphic Novels etc. In wieweit welcher Artikel, z.B. aus dem Star Wars Insider, den ich beziehe, mittlerweile im deutschen Star Wars Magazin erschienen ist, kann ich nicht überprüfen. Ob Bücher in der Zwischenzeit auf deutsch erschienen sind, ist leicht herauszufinden, aber ich habe keinen Überblick in die Interna der Verlage und kann deswegen auch nicht beurteilen, wann ein Buch, das noch nicht erschienen ist, auf deutsch übersetzt werden wird - und ob. Also weiß ich nicht, ob ich in diesem Fall davon ausgehen kann, daß dieses, wie in der Richtlinie beschrieben, "auch nicht mehr geschehen wird" (abgesehen davon, daß man das imho selten definitiv sagen kann, denn man erlebt ja immer wieder Überraschungen...). Da ich der Ansicht bin, daß ein gut belegter, ausführlicher Artikel, der auf Original-Material basiert und dieses auch als Quelle angibt, besser ist als ein Einzeiler ohne jegliche Quellen-Angabe, würde ich beim Editieren einer Wiki einen solchen Artikel auf jeden Fall vorziehen und ihn nicht zugunsten des Einzeilers rückgängig machen. Insofern finde ich diese Löschungs-Klausel für eine Wikipedia etwas radikal. Denn abgesehen davon, ist es bei Wiki immer noch möglich, daß jemand, der Ahnung vom deutschen Star Wars-Markt hat, bei Gelegenheit Quellenangaben, die sich auf englische Artikel beziehen, durch die Angabe der entsprechenden deutschen Quellen ersetzt, sollte ein Buch / Artikel / Kurzgeschichte etc. in der Zwischenzeit auf deutsch erschienen sein oder er Kenntnis davon haben, wo die deutsche Entsprechung zu finden ist. Ein kurzer erläuternder oder klarstellender Kommentar zum zitierten Absatz wäre deshalb für mich sehr hilfreich, damit ich weiß, ob ich damit beginnen kann, auch für die deutsche Jedipedia zu schreiben. RC-9393 09:59, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Ich sehe das genauso wie RC-9393 und stimme seiner Meinung zu dieser Regel vollkommen zu. Für mich als Leser ist es nun egal, ob das ursprüngliche Material aus dem die Informationen stammen nun englisch- oder deutschsprachig sind. Für mich ist nur wichtig, ob das Material offiziell ist und englischsprachige Quellen können offiziell sein. Es gibt ja bei dem Thema Star Wars keine nationale oder internationale Grenzen. Was in Amerika offiziell ist gehört zu Star Wars. Star Wars in Amerika unterscheidet sich nicht vom deutschen Star Wars, abgesehen von der Sprache natürlich. :Schließlich kann man die Quellen ja im Artikel angeben und zu den einzelnen Quellen auch noch Artikel schreiben, sodass man auch weiß in welcher Quelle was steht. Die Regel ist schon ein bisschen radikal und ist für mich unverständlich und irgendwie auch unsinnig... Gruß Little Ani 13:22, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Naja - unsinnig ist hier bestimmt das falsche Wort! Sicher ist das eine strenge Regel, welche aufgelockert gehört, jedoch ist der Grund ganz einfach folgender: "Informationen, welche eine andere Seite verbreitet, auch wenns eine englischsprachige sei, sind nicht immer zwangsläufig inhaltlich richtig!" Kurzum soll diese Regel verhindern, dass falsche oder frei erfundene Informationen weiter verbreitet und als authentisch angesehen werden. Ich selbst bin auf der Suche nach Infos über Lorth Needa über eine Internetseite gestolpert mit ungewöhnlich vielen Einzelheiten über diese Person - sehr spät hab ich dann bemerkt, dass es sich dabei wohl um einen ausgeschmückten Rollenspielcharakter handelte! Fakten bleiben Fakten und verdienen auch ihren rechtmässigen Platz! Ich freu mich schon darauf über die Klonkriege zu lesen! --Steffen Gebhart 14:01, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Ich beziehe mich mit meiner Anfrage ausschließlich auf die Richtlinien-Formulierung "Bücher, Comics oder Spiele" - diese auszuschließen, obwohl sie offiziell sind, halte ich für eine sehr starke Beschneidung und Begrenzung des Inhalts der Jedipedia. Es ist in der Richtlinie ja eindeutig klargestellt und steht auch außer Frage, daß Internetseiten aller Art (egal, ob englisch oder deutsch, wie z.B. Wookieepedia, Fanseiten, Plattformen aller Art) generell sowieso nicht als Quellen in Betracht kommen, weil dort die Grenze zwischen offiziellen und erfundenen Informationen nicht klar wird: :::"Bezieht eure Informationen ausserdem immer aus originalen Quellen und nicht etwa von Internetseiten, die selbst Informationen ansammeln, was auch auf unseren Partner Wookieepedia zutrifft. (starwars.com ist natürlich eine Ausnahme)." :::Da stimme ich auch 100% zu - ausschließlich Starwars.com ist im Bereich Websites als offizielle Quelle zu akzeptieren! :::Im Gegenzug sollte allerdings jede offizielle Quelle als Grundlage für Beiträge erlaubt sein, egal ob im Original oder der deutschen Übersetzung (sofern vorhanden), und jede Weiterverwendung von Informationen durch Dritte, sei es in Wikipedias, Fanzines, privaten Websites oder auch Clubseiten und Foren, egal ob auf deutsch oder englisch, sollten wegen der Fragwürdigkeit der enthaltenen Informationen und dem möglichen Enthaltensein von FanFiction generell ausgeschlossen werden. Das würde der Qualität der Beiträge auf jeden Fall förderlich sein. :::Außerdem empfiehlt es sich vielleicht in Anbetracht der zahlreichen Artikel in der Jedipedia, die keinerlei Quellenangaben enthalten, eine Vorlage zu schaffen, die diese Artikel kennzeichnet und alle Leser in auffälliger Weise darum bittet, Quellenangaben hinzuzufügen oder den Artikel zu erweitern, wenn er aus einem uninformativen Halbsatz besteht oder sogar Vermutungen enthält. Das hat sich in der Wookieepedia als deutlich qualitätssteigernd und pädagogisch wertvoll herausgestellt ;-) :::Insofern sollte man die Richtlinie in Bezug auf diese Aspekte vielleicht noch einmal konkretisieren, da ich nach wie vor in dieser Hinsicht verunsichert bin. RC-9393 16:09, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Um es erst nochmal klarzustellen: In diesem Teil der Richtlinien geht es darum, dass man sich nur auf deutschsprachige Quellen jeder Art ('Bücher, Comics und Spiele' sind ja die Hauptquellen und sollten hier sozusagen stellvertretend für alle Arten von Quellen stehen, ist schlecht formuliert.) beziehen soll und auf anderssprachige, die vorraussichtlich nicht mehr auf Deutsch erscheinen. Es ist natürlich schwer zu sagen, was noch erscheinen könnte und was nicht, ich wollte das nur da erwähnt haben. Ich dachte mir auch, dass sich wohl jemand melden wird, wenn Unklarheit herrsch. Und so ist es geschehen. ;) Bei dieser Regelung ging es mir um das Offizielle Magazin und die deutschen Verlage. Es fragt sich imho nämlich, wie es sich auf diese auswirkt, wenn der Inhalt ihrer zukünftigen Veröffentlichungen hier fast umsonst nachzulesen ist. Ich glaube, viele Fans wollen sofort Informationen, besonders wenn sie, sollten sie warten, auchnoch 9 (Romane) bis 30 (Sachbücher) € dafür bezahlen müssen. Wenn nun einer der Essential Guides/New Esential Guides auf Deutsch erscheint, wer wird ihn sich dann kaufen, wenn sein Inhalt durch die JP schon bekannt ist (Man muss ja davon ausgehen, dass die JP in Zukunft ein gängiger Begriff unter den Fans wird. ;) )? Wohl nur wenige, was bedeutet das Star Wars zu einem schlechteren Geschäft wird und vielleicht noch weniger Bücher übersetzt werden und das ist ja nicht erstrebenswert. Das klingt vielleicht etwas übertrieben aber ich glaube, dass es garnicht abwegig ist, besonders bei Sachbüchern aber vielleicht auch bei Romanen. Und so hätten die, die keine englischen Bücher lesen können/wollen dann noch ein Buch mehr, dessen Geschichte sie nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren können. Das ist meine Sorge und ich denke, sie ist nicht unbegründet. Obi-Wan K. 20:46, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Also wenn ich das nun richtig verstanden habe, sind Inhalte aller Art von deutsprachigen (Sach-)Büchern, Heften, Spielen, Filme und Serien erwünscht, dass man sie hier archiviert. Außerdem sind Inhalte erwünscht, welche zukünftig auf keinem Fall auf dem deutschen Markt erhältlich sein werden. Somit sind jene Quellen verboten, die sich in der Produktion befinden. Sollte morgen das neue Ofizielle Star Wars Magazin erscheinen, so darf ich noch keine Inhalte davon noch heute in die Jedipedia stellen. Morgen Abend dürften sie jedoch in der Jedipedia enthalten sein, oder wie ist das zu vertehen? Wenn die Geschichten der Star-Wars-Realserie bekannt werden, darf ich den ersten Artikel darüber nur schreiben, wenn die Folgen auch abgelaufen sind. Keine Spekulationen, Hintergründe und Fakten. Alles erst nach Produkterscheinung. Das stellt doch deine Sorgen wieder ins Gegenteil. Wenn sich jemand über die Serie informieren will, so wird er das sicherlich auch dan tun, wenn die Serie angelaufen ist. Sobald die einzelnen Folgen anlaufen, sind sie offiziell erschienen und laut Richtlinien darf man auch einen Artikel schreiben. Die ganze Sache ist ein wenig zwielicht, finde ich... :::::Gruß Little Ani 21:46, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) Euer Bestreben nach dem richtigen Weg in allen Ehren, aber übertreibt ihr es jetzt nicht ein wenig? Für den Fall, dass jemand an offizielle Infos kommt, sollte er diese doch auch schreiben dürfen - ich behaupte jetzt einfach mal, dass niemand so hoppladihopp an geheimes Insiderwissen kommt... Ein Beispiel: Nächste Woche erschiene ein Buch in deutscher Sprache, welches es bereits seit längerem in englischer Sprache gäbe, dann dürfte es doch net verboten sein eine kurze Inhaltsangabe vorab dazu zu veröffentlichen! Ich kann durchaus verstehen warum sich RC-9393 in seinen Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt fühlt und plädiere deswegen dafür, dass er sich mal ans Schreiben machen soll, um diese Diskussion nicht ins endlose zu führen. Schliesslich soll er hierbei keine Kreativität verschwenden ;-). Gelöscht werden, wenn überhaupt, sollte dann nur offensichtlich Falsches, wobei ich meine Zweifel habe, dass dies bei RC-9393 geschehen dürfte - schliesslich hat er vorher die Richtlinien aufmerksam studiert und scheint in seiner Argumentation sehr gewissenhaft und strukturiert vorzugehen. --Steffen Gebhart 23:54, 12. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Also, die Worte von Obi-Wan sind zumindest eindeutig... wenn das der Hintergrund der Richtlinie ist und verwendete Informationen tatsächlich nur aus bereits in Deutschland erschienenen (oder den schwer zu fassenden "niemals erscheinenden" englischen Quellen) stammen sollen, schränkt das die Sache in der Tat stark ein. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, zu beurteilen, welche Informationen in Deutschland mittlerweile allgemein bekannt sind und welche Informationen hier noch als "geheim" gelten und erst in Zukunft mit neuen Publikationen das Land erreichen. Daß der SW Insider dem Deutschen Star Wars Magazin immer um einige Ausgaben voraus ist, weiß ich - allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, welche einschlägigen Artikel mittlerweile übersetzt wurden und welche nicht und ob er überhaupt vollständig übernommen wird. Auch stellt sich die Frage, wie es mit Informationen von Starwars.com aussieht - wenn ein Artikel durch Details aus der Starwars.com-Datenbank ergänzt wird, woher soll man wissen, ob diese Informationen bislang in irgendeiner Weise in Deutschland zur allgemeinen Kenntnis gelangt sind, ob sie das jemals werden oder ob auch deutsche SW-Fans nicht sowieso regelmäßig dort surfen, um Hintergrundinformationen zu ihren Lieblingsthemen zu sammeln oder ob ein Satz aus dieser Datenbank aus einem Buch stammt, das noch nicht erschienen ist? Wenn ich einen Artikel verfassen würde, der auf mehreren Quellen basiert, von denen zwei in Deutschland bekannt sind (z.B. bereits übersetzte Bücher) und eine dritte nicht (noch nicht oder niemals) erschienen ist, sind 1/3 unerwünschte Informationen enthalten und 2/3 Allgemeingut-Informationen... ::Es ist natürlich vollkommen legitim für den Betreiber einer Website, eine Richtlinie seiner Wahl zu verfassen, um die Seite in seine gewünschten Bahnen zu lenken. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Einstellung konsequent durchzusetzen ist, da sich in den Artikeln vermutlich immer wieder Informationen aus amerikanischen Quellen einschleichen werden - ganz einfach, weil ich davon ausgehe, daß viele Leute die Richtlinien gar nicht lesen werden, sondern einfach auf "ihr" Thema surfen und loseditieren. Ein gewisses enzyklopädisches Wissen mit einer vollständigen Übersicht über den deutschen SW-Markt inklusive dem Wissen, was momentan in der Produktion / Übersetzung ist und ein gewaltiger administrativer Aufwand sowie ständige Kontrolle sind nötig, um solche Artikel ausfindig zu machen und entsprechend um "neue" Informationen zu kürzen bzw. sie ganz zu löschen. Einige stehen zu lassen, weil man sie übersieht oder nicht in der Lage ist, den ganzen Bestand regelmäßig nach diesen Informationen zu durchsuchen, wirkt dann wie eine stillschweigende Tolerierung und könnte wiederum Leute motivieren, dennoch solche Artikel zu verfassen, weil sie sehen, daß keine Konsequenzen erfolgen. ::Der "Nachteil" an einem Wikipedia-Format ist eben, daß sich Informationen in einer bisweilen recht anarchischen Weise immer wieder ihren Weg suchen; wenn man eine Star Wars-Informationsseite aufbauen möchte, die eine riesige Datenbank mit Artikeln aller Art anbietet, die auf Informationen basieren, die bislang in Deutschland erhältlich sind, wäre es besser, als Format dafür eine geschlossene Seite zu wählen und ein entsprechendes Team aus Redakteuren anzustellen, die - je nach ihrem Spezialgebiet - Artikel verfassen, ohne daß die Allgemeinheit wild daran herumeditieren kann. Freiwillige fänden sich sicher auch für ein solches Projekt. Aber für eine derart "offene" Seite ist die Richtlinie zu restriktiv und "beißt" sich mit dem Konzept der Wikipedia, die sich niemals einschränken läßt, Informationen zu jedem noch so winzigen Detail und Nebencharakter, Planeten oder unbekannter Figur im Hintergrund zu sammeln - sondern sich nur durch dauerhafte und konsequente Arbeit der Administratoren und Freiwilligen, die mit auf die Einhaltung gewisser Grundsätze achten und regelmäßig die Artikel durchsuchen, im Zaum halten läßt. Die "richtigen" Probleme, wie z.B. FanFic, die kritiklos aus dem Internet übernommen wird und sich immer wieder in Artikel einschleicht, oder Seiten-Vandalismus, der auf allen größeren Wikis leider immer wieder ein Problem ist, tun ihr übriges, um die Wiki-Gemeinschaft genug zu beschäftigen, auch ohne inhaltliche Einschränkungen für das Verfassen von Artikeln auf der Grundlage von offiziellem Material. ::Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen werde ich (leider) davon Abstand nehmen, hier Artikel zu verfassen, da ich mich nicht in der Lage sehe, dabei die Einhaltung der Richtlinie zu garantieren oder zu vermeiden, daß ich - unwissentlich - "unerwünschte" Informationen verbreite. Ich werde mich bis auf weiteres auf meine Tätigkeit für die Wookieepedia beschränken, aber natürlich die deutsche Sprachbox-Verlinkung all eurer Artikel weiterhin mit Hochdruck betreiben (etwa die Hälfte ist mittlerweile verlinkt), da ich die Jedipedia nach wie vor für unterstützenswert halte und so zumindest auf diese Weise einen Beitrag leisten kann. RC-9393 09:49, 13. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Eine Aussortierung von Informationen, die nur auf englisch erschienen sind bzw. auf deutsch noch erscheinen werden, halte ich ebenfalls für einen zu großen Aufwand. :::Bei Quellenangaben sollten wir die Erfahrung von Wookieepedia nutzen und so vorgehen, dass ausschließlich offizielle Quellen angegeben werden dürfen (Bücher, Comics, Filme, StarWars.com, Videospiele, Kartenspiele, usw.). Natürlich sollte jeder auch auf inoffizielle Quellen zurückgreifen dürfen (Fanseiten, etc.), aber nur dann wenn auf jener Seite offizielle Quellen angegeben sind, die wiederum im Jedipedia als Quellenangabe genutzt werden sollten. Die Formulierungen der inoffiziellen Quellen umzuschreiben bzw. in eigenen Worten widerzugeben sollte dann selbstverständlich sein. :::Ich denke auch, dass es nicht der Geist eines Wikis sein darf, Informationen durch zu restriktive Richtlinien zurückzuhalten. Denn wie RC-9393 bereits geschrieben hat, werden sich die Probleme mit Artikeln ohne Quellenangaben und Seiten-Vandalismus mit großer Sicherheit häufen und die Gemeinschaft genug beschäftigen. :::Zuletzt möchte ich den Einwand von Obi-Wan K. aufgreifen, dass durch die Lockerung der Restriktive Lucasfilm ein schlechteres Geschäft machen könne. Jeder Fan hat das Recht selbst zu entscheiden, wo er sich Informationen besorgt. So lange wir Quellen angeben, sollte es keine Probleme geben. :::Also ich bin für die Lockerung dieser Richtlinie, denn die Richtlinie beudeutet zu hohen Aufwand und wirkt sich hemmend auf den Informationsfluss aus.--Premia 01:10, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Noch eine Anmerkung zur Argumentation: Ich glaube im übrigen noch nicht einmal so sehr, daß sich Informationen, die auf einer Plattform wie Jedipedia (oder auch Wookieepedia) befinden, hemmend auf den Verkauf von Star Wars-Literatur auswirken - vielleicht sogar im Gegenteil auf andere Leute sogar einen Werbeeffekt haben können. Nur, weil ich im Internet z.B. irgendwo lese, daß in einem Buch eine meiner Favoriten dieses und jenes erleben wird, dabei schwere Konflikte mit sich und einer anderen Person austragen muß, denke ich mir nicht "Oh, großartig, nun weiß ich alles, da brauche ich das Buch ja nicht mehr zu lesen"... ganz im Gegenteil möchte ich es doch in voller Länge lesen und sehen, wie es dazu kam und wie es im Detail geschah (denn eine Jedi/Wookieepedia gibt natürlich niemals in detaillierter Zusammenfassung einen vollständigen Inhalt mit allen Drehungen und Wendungen wieder...). Gleiches gilt, wenn ich eine Lieblingsperson habe und mehr über sie erfahren möchte, als ich bislang weiß oder auf eigene Faust herausfinden konnte - ich wäre froh, wenn ich eine umfassende, auf offiziellen Quellen basierende zentrale Website finden würde, wo zusätzliche und weitreichende Hintergrundinformationen zu dieser Person zusammengetragen wurden, an die ich bislang nicht gelangen konnte - und ohne daß ich riskieren muß, daß es sich dabei um Fan-Spekulationen oder Phantasien handelt, wie es auf zahlreichen Fan-Seiten oder in Foren der Fall ist. ::::Stoße ich nun auf eine Wiki-Seite wie z.B. die Jedipedia, könnte ich mir vorstellen, daß es sogar für einige Informationssuchende enttäuschend sein könnte, wenn zu "ihren" Favoriten oder Lieblingsthemen nur ein kalter Einzeiler steht, weil mehr Informationen ganz einfach noch nicht in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurden - und nicht, weil einfach bislang noch niemand Muße hatte, etwas zu dem Thema zu schreiben, sondern er einfach nicht darüber schreiben durfte. Man sucht solche Plattformen auch auf, um Hintergrundinformationen zu bekommen, die Leute, die mehr über ein Thema wissen als man selbst, zusammengetragen haben - bis die ultimative Informationssammlung zusammengekommen ist. Gerade Detailliebende und Anhänger besonders von Nebencharakteren und unbekannteren Fakten snd treue Besucher solcher Wiki-Plattformen, eben weil dort in der Regel mehr zusammengetragen wurde und alle verfügbaren Quellen vereint und an einer zentral zugänglichen Stelle im Internet in ihrer Essenz zusammengefaßt werden, ohne daß man selbst gezwungen ist, etliche - eben auch "inoffizielle" Seiten zu durchsuchen und selbst zu entscheiden, was nun offizielle Informationen sind und was einem Fan-Kopf entsprungen ist. Spekulationen haben in einer Wikipedia eben keinen Platz und das bereinigt sich zum Glück in der Tat recht schnell von selbst. ::::Wenn ich auf solchen Websites herumsurfe und darin lese, muß ich in Kauf nehmen, daß ich auf Spoiler stoße - das ist mein ureigenes Risiko als mündiger Bürger in der Welt der Informationsfreiheit -, gleiches kann in Foren geschehen, denn es ist bekannt, daß diese Plattformen generell Spoiler enthalten (die Wookieepedia warnt in auffälliger Weise direkt auf ihrer Startseite davor und versieht zudem Artikel mit sehr neuen Informationen, die Spoiler-Wirkung haben könnten, mit dem auffälligen "I am your father"-Template) - und mir selbst ist es natürlich auch schon passiert (allerdings in erster Linie in Foren). Das hat bei mir aber niemals zu dem von Obi-Wan beschriebenen Verhalten geführt, daß ich mir dachte: "Nun, jetzt wo ich alles weiß, brauche ich dieses Buch ja nicht mehr zu kaufen oder dieses Magazin nicht mehr zu lesen"... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sich irgendein Fan vom Kauf eines Produktes abhalten läßt, schon gar nicht in marketingrelevantem Ausmaß, so daß Verlage Gewinneinbrüche zu befürchten hätten. Informationen bahnen sich so oder so ihren Weg, mit oder ohne Jedipedia. RC-9393 09:21, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Zum Thema: Übernahme / Umformulierung von Informationen aus nicht-offiziellen Quellen noch eine Anmerkung: Hier bin ich nicht ganz Premias Meinung; die Übernahme von Informationen von dritter Seite, selbst wenn diese Quellen angeben, ist immer mit dem Risiko verbunden, daß sich dabei auch inoffizielle Informationen einschleichen, da die Qualitätskontrolle solcher Seiten natürlich generell fraglich ist. Bei Wookieepedia wird zwar radikal auf kanonischen Inhalt geachtet und jeder nicht-kanonische Inhalt sofort innerhalb von Minuten eliminiert, weil es sehr viele wachsame Freiwillige gibt, aber das ist nicht auf allen Seiten Dritter gewährleistet. Einen solchen Artikel kann man also nur "guten Gewissens" recyclen und umschreiben, wenn man sich in dem Thema selbst sehr gut auskennt und Fakten von FanFic / Vermutungen unterscheiden kann. In dem Fall kann man den Artikel aber genausogut auch direkt und in seinem eigenen Stil selbst verfassen und sich auf die offiziellen Quellen berufen, die man in dem Fall ausreichend kennen dürfte. Ein eigener Stil der Jedipedia ist etwas, das ich befürworte; ich würde nicht einmal meine eigenen Artikel über Aspekte oder Personen der Klonkriege, die ich selbst auf Wookieepedia verfaßt habe, wortwörtlich übersetzen - oder übersetzt sehen wollen -, da eine so junge Plattform wie die Jedipedia eine eigene Struktur, Gliederung und neue Impulse erlaubt und geradezu dazu einlädt, Dinge anders zu machen oder zu verbessern. :::::Obi-Wans Sorge, daß auf diese Weise einfach nur Artikel (teilweise kritiklos und aus dubiosen Quellen) übersetzt werden, ist da nicht ganz unberechtigt. In einer Wikipedia sollte man wirklich nur etwas zu einem Thema schreiben, von dem man auch Ahnung hat, um seinen persönlichen Anteil zum Informationspool beizutragen, und nicht sich ein Thema suchen, das man einfach nur interessant findet und über das man selbst gerne mehr erfahren möchte, und dann Artikel, die man dann darüber von dritter Seite irgendwo im Netz findet, übernehmen oder umformulieren, in der Hoffnung, daß schon alles stimmt, was darin steht. Meine 2 Cent zum Thema :) RC-9393 09:50, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hab ich schon die Diskussionskultur in der Jedipedia gelobt? In der Wookieepedia wird man sehr gerne und schnell scharf in seinen Formulierungen, hier hingegen geht es angenehm freundlich und aufgeschlossen zu :) 09:50, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) Danke für dein Lob! Es ist um so lobenswerter welchen Einsatz du hier bringst! Das möchte ich an alle engagierten User richten. Punkt 1: Spoiler Ich erinnere mich damals, als die Fact Files regelmäßig erschienen sind, bin ich auch nicht von Spoilern verschont geblieben. Ich denke mal das ist ein Risiko welches man in Kauf nehmen muss. Da finde ich die Problemlösung von Wookieepedia eigentlich recht gut. Ein Hinweis auf die Hauptseite, dass man auf Spoiler stoßen könnte und ein entsprechender Hinweis bei bestimmten Artikeln wären sicherlich angebracht. Das sollte dann natürlich nicht 1:1 von Wookieepedia übernommen werden, sondern einen eigenen Charakter bekommen. Punkt 2: Verkauf Bei diesem Punkt bin ich der Meinung von RC-9393. Seiten wie TheForce.net und Wookieepedia haben die Fanbase immens gestärkt und somit sicherlich Verkaufszahlen gefördert. Ich verstehe Jedipedia auch u. a. als Werbung für Star Wars. Punkt 3: Quellen Wie gesagt bin ich davon überzeugt, dass als Quellenangaben ausschließlich offizielle Quellen verwendet werden sollten. Denn wie Steffen Gebhart uns bereits geschildert hat, kann es sehr wohl passieren dass man bei inoffiziellen Quellen auf ausgedachte Infos stolpert und diese haben bei Jedipedia natürlich nichts verloren. Die Frage ist, ob z. b. die inoffizielle Enzyklopädie von TheForce.net als Informationsquelle verwendet werden sollte oder nicht. Dort sind unter jedem Eintrag offizielle Quellen angegeben, die man dann wiederum hier bei Jedipedia als Quelle angeben könnte.--Premia 13:01, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Damit ist jetzt der Administratoren-Stab der Jedipedia gefragt, noch einmal über diese Richtlinie zu beraten bzw. eine definitive und klare Entscheidung zu fällen, an der man sich orientieren kann. Auch sollten Antworten zu den hier aufgeworfenen Fragen gefunden werden, da die Argumente aller Seiten nun auf dem Tisch liegen. Ich warte nun erst einmal die weiteren Entwicklungen mit Spannung ab. RC-9393 14:05, 15. Jun 2006 (CEST) Zeiten Anregung: Es sollte auffälliger darauf hingewiesen werden, daß die Jedipedia Wert darauf legt, daß alle Artikel im Präsens (Gegenwart) geschrieben werden (im Gegensatz zur Wookieepedia, wo alle Artikel in der Vergangenheitsform verfaßt werden). Hier herrscht momentan noch ein sehr buntes, uneinheitliches Mischmasch in dieser Hinsicht; eventuell könnte man Autoren, die einen Artikel in der falschen Zeit verfaßt haben, einen kurzen Hinweis auf ihrer Diskussionsseite hinterlassen, damit sie für die Zukunft Bescheid wissen. Allein alle bereits jetzt existierenden Artikel in eine einheitliche Zeitform zu bringen, wird eine Menge Zeit kosten, deshalb sollte man diese Richtlinie frühzeitig konsequent durchsetzen, bevor es größere Ausmaße annimmt. RC-9393 15:58, 15. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig, denn der Satz lautet: :Schreibt über alles in der Gegenwart, solange es "Heute" noch existiert. "Heute" ist die Zeit, in der das jüngste, auf Deutsch erschienene, Buch spielt. :Also alle abgeschlossenen Handlungen kann und sollte man in der Vergangenheit schreiben. Wenn man zum Beispiel über Ereignisse des Imperiums berichtet, geht man davon aus, dass das Imperium zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr existiert, weil es zig andere Geschichten gibt, welche nach dem Untergang des Imperiums handeln. Desweiteren sind Geschichten der einzelnen Figuren ebenso in der Vergangnheit zu schreiben, sollten sie gestorben sein. Ansonsten ist alles in der Gegenwart. :Gruß Little Ani 16:14, 15. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, okay, danke für die Aufklärung! Dann habe ich diesen Satz total mißverstanden. Die Frage ist jetzt natürlich, wann das jüngste aktuell auf deutsch erschienene Buch spielt und was passiert, wenn in ein oder zwei Jahren ein weiteres Buch erscheint, das in noch viel jüngerer Zeit spielt... dann werden alle Dinge, die heute noch Gegenwart sind, schlagartig zur Vergangenheit. Wenn man sich aber grob daran orientiert, daß vermutlich alles, was in der Legacy-Ära spielt (ich gehe davon aus, daß die Legacy of the Force-Reihe mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf deutsch erscheinen wird), erst einmal als "jüngste" Zeit zu betrachten ist (von einigen Kuriositäten abgesehen), kann man eigentlich die Mehrheit der Artikel, zumindest die, die sich mit "klassischen Epochen" (Sith-Ära bis Episode VI) befassen, unbedarft in der Vergangenheit verfassen (obwohl es auch eine Menge Artikel zu Themen aus diesen Epochen gibt, die in der Gegenwart geschrieben sind!). RC-9393 10:00, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Da kommt mir gleich eine Nachfrage in den Sinn, nur um sicherzugehen: Was ist mit "zeitlosen" Themen wie z.B. Sprachen (mando'a, huttese), Rassen oder Planeten? Man kann davon ausgehen, daß diese Sprachen immer gesprochen werden, die Planeten immer existieren (okay, von Ausnahmen wie Alderaan einmal abgesehen ;-) und sich auch die Völker wahrscheinlich größtenteils weiter im Universum herumtreiben, auch wenn man von vielen in jüngerer Literatur nichts mehr hört. Generelle Artikel dieser Art müßten - dieser Logik folgend - also immer in der Gegenwart geschrieben werden, außer es ist explizit etwas über ihren Untergang bekannt. Auch Machtformen etc. bleiben ja existent, selbst wenn es zeitweise kaum noch Jedi gibt, um sie auszuüben. Schwieriger wird es bei "künstlichen" Dingen wie z.B. Raumschiff-Typen, bei denen man aufpassen muß, bis wann sie in Betrieb waren und wann ihre Nutzung eingestellt und durch einen Nachfolger ersetzt wurden. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, scheint mir das Ganze doch etwas komplizierter zu sein, als einfach eine einheitliche Zeit festzulegen, nach der einfach alle Artikel verfaßt werden - da hält es die Wookieepedia mit ihrer "generell Vergangenheit, weil alles "a long time ago" geschah" etwas übersichtlicher. Wieder einmal meine 2 Cent... und jetzt höre ich auf, die Richtlinien auseinanderzunehmen, damit ich nicht in den Verdacht der Unruhestiftung gerate ;-) Ich verziehe mich zurück in den Hintergrund und warte ab, wie der Jedipedia-Staff entscheidet. RC-9393 10:16, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) Ich begrüße es, dass Du dieses Thema anschneidest. Auch für mich ist es nicht einfach zu akzeptieren, dass teilweise hier von einer präsenten Sache die Rede ist. Eine Darstellung im Präsens ist generell unvorteilhaft, da es sich ja alles in allem um eine erzählte Geschichte handelt, ob "a long time ago" oder gestern erst gelesen is dabei völlig wurscht! Ich ziehe es daher vor eine abgeschlossene Sache aus allem zu machen und diese dann auch so zu präsentieren bzw. zu beschreiben: In Vergangenheit! Weiterhin bitte ich davon Abstand zu nehmen einen Zeitpunkt festzulegen ab dem dann in einer Gegenwart oder sogar Zukunft gesprochen werden soll - dies wär sehr unansehnlich! --Steffen Gebhart 13:24, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) : Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach: Es existiert: Gegenwart, es existiert nicht mehr: Vergangenheit. Das ist bei Planeten nicht anders als bei Personen, auch wenn die länger existieren. Das einzige "zeitlose" Thema, das mir nun einfällt ist die Macht und auch bei der ist es so: Sie ist ewig -> heißt, sie existiert noch -> heißt, es wird in der Gegenwart gesprochen. Sprachen sind jetzt ein besonderer Fall, da man sich streiten kann, wann es eine Sprache noch gibt. Sagen wir einfach, dass von allen lebendigen Sprachen (welche also noch gesprochen oder auch geschrieben werden, egal ob von Muttersprachlern, als "Kirchensprache" oder Ähnliches) in der Gegenwart gesprochen wird. Artikel zu Produktserien (Schiffstypen, Droidenarten) werden in der Vergangenheit geschrieben, wenn sie nichtmehr "gebräuchlich" sind. Wenn z.B. die Superkampfdroiden seit den Klonkriegen nichtmehr benutzt und hergestellt werden, sind sie Vergangenheit, auch wenn vielleicht noch jemand im Hinterland eine Armee davon hat. "Heute": Sagen wir's besser so: "Heute" ist die Zeit der jüngsten, in deutschsprachigen Büchern, Spielen usw. geschilderten Ereignisse. Dieses "Heute" kann sich also nur in Richtung Zukunft verschieben. So erschien zuletzt Republic Commando 02, aber "Heute" ist Weiterhin 27 NSY (also Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 12). Zukunft: Artikel, deren Inhalt zum Teil in die Zukunft reicht, sollen natürlich nicht im Futur geschrieben werden. Man sollte aber (was mal kurz nichts mit der Zeitform zu tun hat) den Teil bis zur "Gegenwart" etwas von dem zukünftigen abtrennen, damit der Spoilerfreie nicht als letzten Satz etwas ließt wie:"Obi-Wan versprach seinem Meister, dass er Anakin ausbilden würde, doch das erwies sich später als großer Fehler." Wichtig: Bei der Frage der Zeitform sind die ersten Sätze der Richtlinien zu beachten! Die Zeitform ist nicht sooo wichtig, dass man sich deshalb ewig den Kopf zerbrechen muss. Im Zweifelsfall schreibt man einfach in der Vergangenheit, früher oder später wird das dann schon zutreffen. :) (Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass man das Ganze generell einfach übergehen soll.) Klarstellung: Falls es da ein Missverständnis gibt: Die Zeitform kann natürlich nur in Beschreibung, Ein- und Ausleitung unterschiedlich sein. Wenn man davon erzählt, was eine Person erlebt hat, schreibt man immer in der Vergangenheit. Obi-Wan K. 18:14, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::"aber "Heute" ist Weiterhin 27 NSY (also ''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 12)"'' --> Genau das meinte ich damit keinen Punkt als Heute festzulegen. Stell Dir vor Du schreibst einen Artikel zu einem "heutigen" Thema in Präsens -> Nächste Woche erschiene ein Band Jedi-Ritter 13 --> Was dann? Den alten Artikel wieder umschreiben? Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Alles ist eine fiktiv erzählte, meinetwegen auch überlieferte, Geschichte. Sie ist vorbei und kein Datum im Star Wars Universum ist mit einem "heute" der realen Welt zu vergleichen! --Steffen Gebhart 19:43, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::* Verstehe ich das jetzt richtig? Alles, was im Jahr 27 NSY noch existiert (incl. Planeten und Personen) wird im Präsens beschrieben, aber alle Personen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr leben, werden in der Vergangenheit beschrieben? Abgesehen davon, daß bei vielen Personen der Zeitpunkt (und die Umstände) des Todes nicht bekannt sind, wird dieses doch für ein recht uneinheitliches Bild sorgen?! Ich muß mich in diesem Punkt meinem Vorredner Steffen anschließen; das System ist unflexibel und macht einen unordentlichen Eindruck, vor allem, wenn man a) als Besucher nicht weiß, daß 27 NSY "heute" ist (und man wird kaum auf der Hauptseite einen Hinweis finden wie "Willkommen bei der Jedipedia, heute schreiben wir das Jahr 27 NSY") und Personen scheinbar ohne erkennbaren Grund in der einen oder anderen Zeitform beschrieben werden und b) noch konfuser wird es, wenn - wie Steffen richtig sagt - ein neuer Roman erscheint, der nach diesem Datum spielt und so keinem Besucher mehr vermittelt werden kann, warum manche Artikel, die in der Gegenwart geschrieben wurden, eigentlich gar nicht mehr Gegenwart sind, es einmal aber waren...?! RC-9393 19:56, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::*PS: Gibt es Neuigkeiten in der oben ausgeführten Quellen-Frage bzw. ist diese Frage überhaupt generell ein Thema, über das intern diskutiert wird, oder ist abzusehen, daß die Richtlinie in dieser Frage so eingrenzend bleibt wie sie jetzt ist? RC-9393 19:56, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) Zu den Quellen: Die Richtlinien werden überarbeitet. Zu den Zeiten: Sich auf eine Zeit festzulegen ist nicht realisierbar. Der Kontext erfordert immer Sprünge in der Zeit. Hier ein Auszug des Artikels zum Jedi-Orden aus der Datenbank von StarWars.com: "Headquartered on Coruscant, the Jedi trained, studied, and planned from the impressive Jedi Temple, ... To become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. ... Only 20 Jedi have ever voluntarily renounced their commissions. ..." Das sind schon mindestens drei Zeitformen in einem Artikel (Präteritum, Präsenz und Perfekt). Wie soll man da strikt eine Zeitform durchbringen? --Premia 20:17, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) :is doch net so schwer: :"Headquartered on Coruscant, the Jedi trained, studied, and planned from the impressive Jedi Temple," '→''' in ordnung :"To become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind" →''' To become a Jedi '''required the deepest commitment and most serious mind :"Only 20 Jedi have ever voluntarily renounced their commissions" →''' Only 20 Jedi '''had ever voluntarily renounced their commissions --Steffen Gebhart 21:11, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Du bist also dafür durchgehend Vergangenheit (einschließlich vollendete Vergangenheit) einzusetzen? --Premia 21:18, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Ich würde diesen Antrag auch unterstützen. Die strikte Einhaltung der Vergangenheit hat sich in der Wookieepedia sehr bewährt und sorgt dort für Klarheit und Zweifelsfreiheit. Wofür auch immer Ihr Euch letztendlich entscheidet, es sollte auf jeden Fall einheitlich sein - nicht verschiedene Zeitformen für verschiedene Themen und Bereiche in Relation zu einem festgelegten Zeitpunkt (hier: 27 NSY) und einem wie auch immer zu definierendem Zustand des Existierens / Nicht-Existierens - das führt mit Sicherheit nur zur Verwirrung der Benutzer und erhöhtem administrativem Aufwand. RC-9393 21:52, 16. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Ihr müsst einfach mal kurz so tun, als würdet ihr in der Star Wars Galaxie leben und als wäre es 27 NSY, dann wisst ihr doch, wovon ihr in der Vergangenheitsform sprechen würdet. Die meisten Artikel bestehen sowiso größtenteils aus Nacherzählung von Geschehenem, wenn also mal was geändert werden muss, dann ist es nichts weiter als in ein paar Sätzen zwei drei Wörter zu ändern. Und editieren muss man den Artikel so oder so, da man entweder die neuen Inhalte einfügen, oder die Spoiler-Warnung verschieben muss. Besonders oft wird es auch nicht vorkommen, dass die Zeitform geändert werden muss, da in Deutschland nichts im Wochentakt rauskommt. Die NJO z.B. kommt in Abständen von 3 Monaten. Ich finde es verwirrender, wenn von einer Person, von deren Tod mir nichts bekannt ist in der Vergangenheitsform gesprochen wird und ich auch beim Durchlesen nichts von ihrem Tod erfahre. Und für den Autoren ist es auch nicht sonderlich schwer, da er im Zweifelsfall einfach in der Vergangenheit schreibt. Wenn das falsch sein sollte, editiert es später jemand und wenn das aus irgendeinem Grund keiner tut, ist das ja auch nicht so schlimm, da es ja eine Stilfrage ist und nichts an den enthaltenen Informationen ändert. Quellen:'''Ihr könnt nun alle '''offiziellen Quellen nutzen, müsst aber eine Spoilerwarnung über und in den Artikel setzen. Die Warnung kommt auch hin, wenn die Informationen aus einer gerade erst veröffentlichten deutschsprachigen Quelle stammen. Die Vorlagen dazu kommen noch, die Richtlinien werden noch umformuliert. Obi-Wan K. 20:36, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::@Premia - sag ich doch! ;-) @Obi-Wan K. - Das ist eben nicht das was wir tun sollten! Es geht ja nicht nur darum bei Bedarf die Zeiten zu ändern, sondern darum generell zu erkennen zu geben, dass etwas geschehen ist und oder existiert hat. Die Beschreibung eines Sternenzerstörers oder des Falken zum Beispiel ist genauso als Überlieferung zu betrachten wie die Zerstörung des Todessterns! Ich fordere ja nicht dazu auf, dass jetzt jeder sofort anfangen soll so viel Artikel als möglich zu korrigieren, aber da die meisten Artikel ja eh nach und nach von uns durchforstet werden, sollten wir dabei auch gleich die Zeiten kritisch überblicken! --Steffen Gebhart 21:39, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ist es nicht so, dass Star Wars eine Überlieferung der Journal of the Whills ist und alles vor einer langen Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis spielt? ;-) --Premia 23:07, 17. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, aber das weiß ja der Leser nicht. :) Er weiß es natürlich schon, aber er empfindet das, was er ließt als aktuelles Ereignis. Für die Leser ist es so, dass das, was in NJO 12 passiert, das ist, was zuletzt in der Star Wars Galaxie geschehen ist. Natürlich ist es fast genauso mit einem Buch, was z.B. während der Klonkriege spielt, aber man weiß da, dass man "von der Vergangenheit" ließt. Wenn man nun sagt, es spielt doch alles "vor langer Zeit", dann könnte man ja trotzdem noch fragen, ob es z.B. die Planeten nicht immernoch gibt. Damit meine ich, dass die Entscheidung in der Sache nicht durch eine Logik schon vorgegeben ist. Obi-Wan K. 19:22, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Das sollte der Leser allerdings doch wissen: Ich hab stichprobenartig meine Star Wars Bücher durchgesehen und keines gefunden, welches tatsächlich in Präsens verfasst wurde! Die Logik ist allerdings vorgegeben: Es wäre natürlch schon noch möglich, dass theoretisch einer der Planeten die Jahrtausende überdauerte und noch heute existiert - allerdings wäre der beschrieben Zustand zweifelhaft der Selbe! Planeten ändern sich, Sonnen "sterben", Galaxien wandern, ... Vergesst bitte das "Heute" das verwirrt nur! Und für den Fall, dass ein Leser dies tatsächlich nicht wahrnimmt, so solltten wir es uns als Mission deuten ihn aufzuklären! VOTE for "Vergangenheit" --Steffen Gebhart 19:36, 20. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Ich meinte natürlich nicht, dass der Leser glaubt, das was er ließt würde gerade eben geschehen. Natürlich sind die Bücher nicht im Präsens geschrieben, eigentlich dürfte das auf kein normales Buch zutreffen. Sogar ein Buch über Angela Merkel wäre im Präteritum geschrieben, obwohl sie die amtierende Kanzlerin ist. Denn wenn es nicht gerade um ihr aktuelles Leben geht, werden darin größtenteils vergangene Dinge geschildert. In der Einleitung oder auf dem Buchrücken würde trotzdem stehen "Angela Merkel ist die erste Bundeskanzlerin Deutschlands." Und so soll auch die Jedipedia geschrieben sein, wie ein aktuelles Projekt in der Star Wars Galaxie und aktuell ist das, wovon wir wissen. Und obwohl sich Dinge verändern, existieren sie trotzdem noch. So steht auf Wikipedia auch "Amerika ist ein Kontinent.", obwohl es dort heute anders aussieht als vor 500 Jahren. Außerdem kann man davon ausgehen, dass fast alle Planeten Jahrtausende und sogar Jahrmillionen überstehen, aber wir wissen eh nicht, was "vor langer Zeit" bedeuten soll. Das war auch nur ein Beispiel, an dem ich verdeutlichen wollte, dass Logik hier nichts zu suchen hat. Wäre es logisch, die Dinge als real und geschehen zu betrachten? (So, wie hier alle Artikel geschrieben sind, betrachten wir es als real, so wie es mit jeder Nacherzählung von Literatur ist.) Wäre es logisch, sie als real und teilweise aktuell zu betrachten? Wäre es logisch, sie als Fiktion und vollkommen aktuell zu betrachten? Das lässt sich alles nicht an kosmischen Gesetzen oder sonstwo festmachen. Obi-Wan K. 18:49, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid, aber verstehe den Sinn deiner Argumentation nicht: Du willst die Logik ausblenden und doch damit argumentieren?? Gerade weil es sich nirgendwo festmachen lässt, sollte dies niemals an ein heute gekoppelt werden! --Steffen Gebhart 18:59, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Das Star Wars Universum sollte definitiv als Fiktion betrachtet werden. Deshalb bin ich dafür, dass eine Zeitform eingehalten wird. Die Kategorien "Die Realität" und "Die Jedipedia" sind natürlich real zu betrachten. --Premia 19:08, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) Wir werden die Zeiten intern besprechen und melden uns dann noch mal. --Premia 22:04, 25. Jun 2006 (CEST) Schock Hallo, ich muß sagen, daß ich momentan ein bisschen schockiert bin. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Hier scheinen ja eine ganze Menge Leute nix auf Copyright zu geben und munter zu kopieren. Die momentane Löschaktion unterstütze ich voll und ganz, aber wenn ich sehe was hier alles verschwindet... wir fangen ja fast bei 'Null' wieder an Bild:--(.gif. Und ich kam mit schon ein bisschen blöd vor, weil ich so viele Tage an nur einem Artikel rum editiert habe Bild:--(.gif. Ich hoffe, daß von nun an ein bisschen verantwortungsvoller mit dem geistigen Gut anderer Autoren umgegangen wird. So, wollte ich nur mal los werden, traurige Jedigrüße Bild:--(.gif Jade-Skywalker 20:17, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Natürlich ist es frustrierend, dass so viele auch alte Artikel gelöscht werden und ich finde das auch schade, aber das Kopieren von anderen Seiten muss streng unterbunden werden damit es auch wirklich für die Benutzer, die das machen, begreiflich wird. Aber ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir fast bei Null anfangen. Die Jedipedia hat wirklich viele tolle Artikel, die an Ausführlichkeit, Umfang, Wahrheitstreue und Detailreichtum in dieser Form nirgendwo im Netz zu finden sind. Darauf sollte man stolz sein und auch aufbauen, denn nur wenn die Benutzer dieser Seite eigene Ideen entwickeln und umsetzen kann die Jedipedia bestehen bleiben. :Gruß Little Ani 20:43, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Es ist schon etwas frustrierend zu sehen das so viele Artikel gelöscht werden müssen. Aber wir haben schon viel erreicht und wir sollten uns von solchen Rückschlägen nicht entmutigen lassen. Aus diesen Fehler sollten wir lernen und mit Voldampf weitermachen Bild:Saber.gif. :::Grüsse --Elastor 20:50, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) Neue Richtlinien * Mein ausdrückliches Lob an die Administratoren der Jedipedia! Ihr wart richtig fleißig, die Richtlinien sind sehr gut überarbeitet worden und lassen keine Fragen offen! Super! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:50, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilderlizenzen Guten Tag, Ich bin ein wenig verwundert. Die Jedipedia ist doch eine Enzyklopädie, welche den Wikisyntax verwendet. Mal abgesehen von der Thematik und einigen Kleinigkeiten unterscheidet sie sich nicht von anderen Wiki´s oder der Wikipedia selbst, richtig ? Würde ich nun einen beliebigen Artikel hier verfasse und dabei ein Bild aus der Wikipedia verwenden, wäre das gegen die Richtlinien hier ? Mr. *Mööp* aus Fluffhausen ..Fragen ? 20:05, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Solange du die Quelle und die Copyright-Hinweise korrekt anbringst nicht. 20:08, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich hatte eben erst gedacht das die GNU Freie Dokumentationslizenz hier nicht zählen würde..daher meiner Verwunderung ;) Danke ^^ Mr. *Mööp* aus Fluffhausen ..Fragen ? 20:13, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Erweiterung in Richtung Sprache Könntet ihr mal überlegen in welcher der Rechtschreibereformen hier geschrieben wird? Ist doch jetzt wieder die alte oder wo es kein das mit doppel S mehr gibt. Ich blicke hier nicht mehr richtig durch. blöde Politiker -.- wieso müsen die immer so nen mist machen und alle Leute verwirren Jango 15:20, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Es gilt wieder die alte Rechtschreibung? Seit wann das denn? Soweit ich weiß ist die neue aktuell, und die sollte auch so gut es geht bei Jedipedia verwendet werden. Also bei Nebensätzen dass, statt daß. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:24, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja kaum doch überall im Radio moment mal hier les mal Jango 15:27, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich würde auf solche Artikel nicht zu viel geben. Am besten immer nach dem Duden richten. Bild:;-).gif 16:26, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich werde mich einfach nach dem menschlichen Duden richten, also nach dir Ben Bild:;-).gif. @Premia: Les dir mal die Überschrift in dem ersten blauen Kasten da durch, das dürfte dich interessieren ^^ Boba 16:08, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::eis essen? Bild:bubble.gif Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir den Duden als erste Referenz nehmen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:17, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) * Dito. Wir sollten aber alle im Duden aufgeführten Möglichkeiten zulassen und nicht etwa nur die empfohlenen. Wenn es zwei richtige Schreibweisen für ein Wort gibt nennt der neue Duden nämlich beide und "schlägt eine vor", die die Autoren für irgendwie besser halten. Da aber beide Varianten korrekt sind, sollten sie auch beide erlaubt sein. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:16, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fehler Hier hat sich anscheinend ein Fehler eingeschlichen. Ich bitte einen Admin im Abschnitt "Benennung" Sternzerstörer der Vanator-Klasse in Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse umzuschreiben. Nichts für ungut, Dark Lord Disku 19:13, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Habe es verbessert. Danke für den Hinweiß, Dark Lord! Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:18, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Bitte, schließlich habe ich was gut zu machen ;-) Dark Lord Disku 20:17, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nachnamen Wie ich mich eben in den Richtlinien vergewissert habe, steht dort in der Tat, dass Personen nach ihren Nachnamen in Kategorien eisortiert werden sollen. Es gibt jedoch Spezies, bei denen das Vor- Nachnamenschema nicht dem mennschlichen Stadart entspricht, wie Beispielsweise bei den Mon Calamari, bei denen der erste Name der eigentliche Name ist und ein eventueller zweiter Name zu Ehre eines berühmten Vorfahren getragen wird. So würde kein Mon Calamari auf die Idee kommen, Jesmin Ackbar als „Ackbar“ zu bezeichnen, sondern stetz „Jesmin“ oder formel „Jesmin Ackbar“ nennen. Die meisten Mon Calamari haben auch überhaupt keinen Nachnamen. Daher sollten derartige Spezies doch eher unter ihrem korrekten Namen, also dem "Vornamen" einsortiert werden, oder? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:14, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke man sollte jede Spezies mit dem dem Nachnamen entsprechenden Teil des Namens einordnen. Bei den Menschen is es eben der Nachname, bei Mon Calamari hingegen ist es dann der normale Name ("Vorname") MfG - Cody 22:25, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Die Kategorien sind so zu behandeln, wie es in den Richtlinien beschrieben steht. Ob die Kultur der Mon Calamari nun etwas dagegen hat, ist vollkommen egal, da die Kategorisierung nichts mit der In-Universe-Perspektive zu tun hat sondern viel mehr etwas mit der Benutzerführung und der Bedienung bzw. Navigation der Jedipedia. Und da sieht es halt so aus, dass der normale Benutzer keine Unterschiede in den einzelnen Kulturen macht, sondern generell immer nach Vor- und Zunamen sucht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:18, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich versteh die Diskussion hier nicht, kanns mal einer für geistig hinterbliebene erklären? Dark Lord Disku 00:24, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Es geht ganz einfach darum, dass wir Namen von Charakteren aus dem SW-Universum generell so behandeln, als wären es die Namen von Menschen (Vor- und Nachname), auch wenn sie in der Kultur derjenigen Spezies, aus der die Person stammt vielleicht anders verwendet werden. Wir stellen also Besucherfreundlichkeit vor kutlturelle Korrektheit. Alles klar? ;) Gruß Kyle22 10:29, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Hmpf, Menschen... Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) redirects Wieso gibt es hier (in der Jedipedia) eigentlich grammatikalisch falsche redirects auf Artikelnamen? Beispiel: Jedi-Rittern, Unbekannten Regionen Wäre es nicht einfacher falsche links zu korrigieren, anstatt blind überflüssige redirects zu erzeugen? Wenn nein, dann sollte man auch die redirects Jedi-Ritters, Jedirittern, Jediritters und Jedi-RitterInnen anlegen. --DetlefK 11:48, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Diese Weiterleitungen sollen wohl dafür sorgen, dass ein Link auch funktioniert, wenn man nicht Jedi-Rittern sondern Jedi-Rittern schreibt. Ich finde es auch unsinnig, denn Weiterleitungen sind schließlich für alternative Bezeichnungen oder weit verbreitete falsche Namen gedacht, nicht für fehlerhaft angelegte interne Links. Außerdem ließen sich die falschen Verlinkungen leicht auräumen: Einfach die Verlinkungs-Liste der fragwürdigen Weiterleitung aufrufen und die Links nacheinander korrigieren. Am Ende könnte man die Weiterleitung dann löschen. Gruß, Kyle22 14:28, 1. Feb. 2008 (CET) Es ist verboten, aber doch erlaubt..... was ist denn jetzt mit Fan-Fiction? :"Fan-Geschichten oder eigene Interpretationen von Artikeln dürfen hier aber nicht geschrieben werden." ::– So steht es wörtlich in den Richtlinien. Ich frage mich jetzt, wie weit die Richtlinien gelten bzw. aktuell sind oder überhaupt eingehalten und die Einhaltung kontrolliert wird.... Auch wenn es zunächst nebensächlich erscheint, sollte man sich drüber gedanken machen. Es haben jetzt schon einige Benutzer irgendwelche Kurzgeschichten auf ihren Benutzerseiten geschrieben, obwohl es ausdrücklich verboten ist. Wollen wir Fan-Fiction jetzt akzeptieren? Oder gelten die bisherigen Regeln? Hinweis an die Admins(halb ernst gemeint): Entscheidet schnell, sonst diskutieren wir alle^^ MfG - Cody 20:56, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was. Die Richtlinien beziehen sich auf die Artikel selber und nicht auf irgendwelche Benutzer-Unterseiten, auf denen sich die Hobby-Autoren austoben. Solange alles im Rahmen bleibt, hat da keiner was gegen. 21:25, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das ist der letzte Satz in dem Abschnitt Benutzerseite und Fan-Werke. "Diese beiden Seiten (Diskussion) sind auch die einzigen Orte um FanArt (s.o.) zu präsentieren. Fan-Geschichten oder eigene Interpretationen von Artikeln dürfen hier aber nicht geschrieben werden." Ich wollte nur mal fragen, weil überall munter geschrieben wird und in den Richtlinien dieser Satz steht... es ist also eigentlich eher erlaubt, solange nicht alle tausend Benutzer je 20 Benutzerseiten erstellen und keiner mehr Artikel schreibt, richtig? Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 22:23, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen Tja... und jetzt frage ich mich wie das mit den vielen Bildern aus Büchern vereinbar ist. Die Bücher muss man ja auch kaufen, d.h. die Bilder sind ähnlich frei oder nicht frei verfügbar, wie der Hyperspace etc. Was tun? MfG - Cody 17:31, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bilder dürfen meines Wissens hochgeladen werden, weil Jedipedia keine finanziellen Zwecke sondern Zwecke zur Fortbildung erfüllt. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 17:36, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wenn man so Argumentiert kann man auch z.B. Hyperspacebilder nehmen. Ich kenne den schönen Spruch aus der Vorlage Copyright und den freundlichen Verweis auf Paragraf was-weiß-ich. Aber es widerspricht dennoch diesem Satz, dass man Bilder aus Büchern nimmt. Die Frage ist eher an die gerichtet, die diese Richtlinien verfasst haben und überwachen... MfG - Cody 18:26, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Soweit ich weiß, ist es ein unterschied wie die Informationen veröffentlicht wurden. Informationen die nur an bestimmte nutzergruppenweitergegeben werden gelten nicht als öffentlich. GNU bezieht sich glaublich auf "öffentlich". Die Bücher sind für Jeden frei einsehbar. Ob in einer Bibliothek oder sie zu kaufen. Das gilt natürlich für diverse "logins" auch, in dem Sinne das sich "jeder" anmelden kann. Das ist Quasi der knackpunkt. Nach deutschem gesetz, sind Foren Communitys etc. öffentlich. Also können sie auch mit GNU dokumentiert werden. Desweiteren is die Frage - welches Gesetz gilt für Jedipedia. -> Deutscher Server -> Deutsches Recht. Jedoch, wenn der Hyperspace zB in Amiland gehostet wird, gelten auch deren Dokumentationsrechte. Ich kenne mich mit Amerikanischem Internetrecht nicht so gut aus. Jedoch gilt in jeder Form, das sobald sich JEDER irgendwo anmelden kann, handelt es sich um einen öffentlichen Raum. Nach deutschem recht würde ich eher sagen es ist erlaubt zu Dokumentieren. Die frage ist - was gilt? Gruß --Mara 18:37, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Hm... stimmt... naja fast... die eigentliche Frage ist jetzt, was heißt das wundervoll juristisch klingende "frei verfügbar". MfG - Cody 19:24, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Nach längerer Forschung meinerseits, habe ich das Ergebnis. ALLE Starwars Bilder und Inhalte sind hier (auch wenn die Urheberrechte erwähnt werden) Illegal hochgeladen. Ein Bildzitat fällt laut deutschem Gesetz unter die Kategorie "großzitate" siehe Wikipedia. Um Bilder veröffentlichen zu dürfen, müsstet ihr einen Vertrag mit LucasArts abschließen oder eine Dokumentationsgenehmigung einholen. Bildrecht ist im weitesten Sinne mein Spezialgebiet. Das, wusste ich jedoch auch nicht, und ich rate zur Klärung. Gruß --Mara 19:47, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) zusatzinformationen: Bildzitate-bei-Wikipedia,Irights.info über das Bildzitat (Weitaus weniger strenger). Egal wie man es dreht und wendet. Natürlich nimmt jedipedia einen erklärenden "bezug" auf viele Bilder. Jedoch ist das Gebiet so gefährlich und schwammig, das eine dringende klärung mir notwendig erscheint. Desweiteren gilt das was ich oben gesagt habe: "öffentlich zugängliches material" wie zB der Buchhandel. --Mara 20:10, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe mir auch schon viel in der Richtung durchgelesen. Mein Ergebnis war: Wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, ist die Jedipedia kein eigenständiges Werk und darf damit nicht in dem Maße zitieren. Auch die Texte sind damit nicht zulässig. Oder kurz: LucasFilm könnte diese Seite zumachen. Jetzt gehn wir es mal von einer anderen Seite an: Sagen wir mal, dass LucasFilm FanWikis Duldet. Das kann man sagen, weil LucasFilm die Wookieepedia noch nicht bemeckert hat und sie unmöglich noch nie bemerkt haben kann. Dann sollte auch die Jedipedia geduldet sein. Von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen ist diese Sache nicht mehr wirklich so eindeutig zu sagen, wie im ersten Fall. Ich würde sagen in diesem Fall ist die Wahl des Materials so zu treffen, dass der goodwill von LucasFilm nicht überstrapaziert wird. Was das bedeutet ist die Uneindeutigkeit. Also ist das Ergebnis: Die Admins werden sich Gedanken gemacht haben, was man machen kann und was nicht. Freiverfügbar ist also im Sinne diese Richtlinien, immer das was die Admins als soches deffinieren. Problem gelöst!? MfG - Cody 20:45, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nein, nur das, was LucasLicensing als solches definiert. 20:52, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Man könnte natürlich, das ganze etwas eingrenzen. Das Jedipedia kein eigenständiges Werk ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Die Berichte sind von Hand geschrieben und nicht kopiert. Also eigenständige Werke (wär jetzt aber auch nur meine vermutung). Die Bilder sind da etwas Fragwürdiger. VOR ALLEM, das Jedipedia Logo - die vielen Fanartworkbasteileien, Bilder auf den Benutzerseiten, Die fallen DEFINITIV (insbesondere das Logo) nicht unter diese Lizenz, und sind 100% ein absoluter Regelverstoß. D.h. man könnte Bildausschnitte usw. noch als "groß-klein" zitat rechtfertigen. (das geht ich habe mich ebenfalls in die richtung erkundigt) Jedoch nicht, die frei zu "verschönerung" genutzten Werke. Fanseiten können als solche, und auch nicht wegen der "nichtkommerziellen" nutzung dieses Urheberrecht missachten. Der Yoda, das Logo und viele andere Benutzerseiten sind Illegal, und wiederrechtlich. Ebenso komplette Filmscreenshots die keinerlei erklärende relevanz haben. etc. D.h. man kann sich im notfall auf die "dies ist ein Bildausschnitt" geschichte rausreden. Gruß --Mara 21:51, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Öhm... mal ganz blöd gefragt! Was wollt ihr mit der Diskussion bezwecken? Sollen Bilder auf Benutzerseiten jetzt verboten werden? Streng genommen müsste man das, weil Bilder auf Benutzerseiten keinen dokumentarischen Zweck erfüllen und ein Bildzitat hier nicht zum Tragen kommt. Aber ich würde – ganz nach dem Motto „Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken.“ und „Die anderen tuns doch auch.“ – sagen, dass das nicht von allgemeinem Interesse ist. Aber wie sich das so anhört, soll härter durchgegriffen werden!?! Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:10, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Ani, ich kann nicht dafür verklagt werden... Keiner von uns. Aber wenn Jedipedia wegen sowas stirbt. Wärs ärgerlich. Solche strafen können bei Privatpersonen bei kleineren verstößen mal eben 400 euro und mehr kosten. Die, die ihr den ganzen deutschsprachigen raum versorgt...kann das erheblich mehr sein. Und es muss auch nicht Lucasarts sein, sondern kann ein Fan sein der euch blöd findet. Ich - hab keine probleme damit, und böse ist es auch nicht gemeint. --Mara 22:16, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Also ich halte es für übertrieben, deshalb Existenzängste aufkommen zu lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lucasfilm & Co. in diesen Dingen ziemlich aufmerksam sind, und mitbekommen was in der Fan-Szene so läuft. Wenn wir oder die Wookieepedia mit unserer Arbeit also irgendetwas tun würden, womit sie sich in ihren Rechten und Lizenzen auf den Schlips getreten fühlen, wäre schon längst etwas passiert. So lange wir uns an die bestehenden Regeln halten, sehe ich keine Gefahr. Gruß, Kyle22 11:44, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::: Übertrieben, oder korrekt. Keine von uns muss Angst haben deswegen abgemahnt zu werden. Das ist Premias Problem. Es ist allerdings egal ob euch LucasArts oder irgend ein dahergelaufener deswegen drannbekommen will. Das einzige was ich mache, ist auf das Thema aufmerksam zu machen. Falsch finde ich das nicht. zB sind alle Fanartworks ne potentielle gefahr, dem könnte man sich entziehen in dem der Uploader die Lizenz für das Bild übernimmt. momentan steht da immer "Fanartwork" damit liegt das problem wieder bei Premia. Die Uploader sollten die Verantwortung selbst übernehmen. Ich habe mein Bild unter der CC 2.0 hochgeladen... was dann auch verändert wurde ?!? ...also was ich sagen will. RISIKO veringern. Das fände ich persönlich erstrebenswert. Gruß --Mara 16:24, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Was du tust ist keineswegs falsch oder unsinnig, das kam hoffentlich vom meiner Seite nicht so rüber. Gruß, Kyle22 17:27, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) * Zunächst mal ist die Jedipedia, bzw. sind ihre Artikel eigenständige Werke mehrerer Urheber, weshalb zitiert werden darf. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten 100%ig über die Rechtslage bescheid zu wissen, aber soweit ich weiß, begehen wir, auch wenn es sich bei einem Bild nicht um ein Zitat handeln sollte, keine Straftat, solange wir es nicht verkaufen, also solange die Jedipedia keinem finanziellen Zweck dient, was sie ja nicht tut. Der Urheber hat weiterhin das Recht uns die Veröffentlichung der Bilder zu verbieten oder Schadensersatz zu vordern. Allerdings schaden wir eigentlich niemandem, weil sich kein Mensch ein Buch nur wegen der Bilder kauft, und somit die Verbreitung keinen finanziellen Schaden für den Urheber bedeuten dürfte. Und es ist, wie schon gesagt wurde, eben so, dass LucasLicensing wohl genau weiß, dass es Tausende von Seiten mit Star Wars-Bildern gibt und sie trotzdem nicht gegen diese vorgehen. Sie dulden die Fanseiten, wahrscheinlich weil sie ihnen mehr nutzen als schaden (kostenlose Werbung, Bestärkung der Fangemeinde). Solange wir nicht weiter gehen und z.B. Hyperspace-Inhalte veröffentlichen (teilweise sind das ja auch nur Bilder) hat LL keinen Grund bzw. kein Interesse daran, gegen uns vorzugehen. Fanart, die nicht vom Urheber hochgeladen wurde könnte allerdenings schon ein Problem werden, wenn der Urheber nicht will, dass wir sein Bild benutzen. Zwar würde wohl kein anständiger Mensch auf die Idee kommen, deswegen gleich rechtlich gegen uns vorzugehen, aber die Möglichkeit hätte er. Obwohl auch dann fraglich ist, welchen Schaden wir ihm verursacht haben sollten, da man ja üblicherweise sowieso nicht vorhat, seine Fanwerke nur gegen Bezahlung vorzuzeigen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:01, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Zunächst einmal, Obiwan K ...auch wenn ihr keine Seite der Kommerziellen nutzung seid, das schützt nicht, Bitte schau dir den link von iright.info an, da steht alles SEHR ausführlich über zB Fanseiten. Auch WENN ihr von Lucaslicensing geschützt oder geduldet seid. Dann heißt das noch lange nicht das ihr zB von den Subfirmen geduldet werded, oder den Zeichnern...oder wem auch immer. Verklagen kann euch JEDER. es ist euch möglich sich auf das "bildausschnitt" zitat herauszureden. Dabei muss aber das Bild als solches auch als Bildzitat gekenntzeichnet werden. Was die Restlichen Bilder angeht, wie auch das Design oder sonstiges Fanartworkverschönerungszeug sehe ich Handlungsbedarf das JEDES Fanbild mit einer zugehörigen Quelle versehen wird, die die verantwortung dafür übernimmt. Sprich es muss beim hochladen eine möglichkeit geben ein Bild unter CC 2.0 reinzustellen mit der Quelle (eigener name). Das wurde bisher korrigiert. Was ich pers. schon ne beleidigung finde für diejenigen die Tatsächlich selbstgemachtes hochladen. Damit würde Premia entlastet werden, und jemand überlegt sich 3mal ob er etwas wirklich hochläd wenn sein Name darunter steht. Zwei fliegen mit einer Klatsche. Entlastung des Servers - korrektur der fraglichen Lizenzen. Gruß --Mara 21:21, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich möchte erst einmal allen danken, die sich Gedanken um die Existenz der Jedipedia machen und Jedipedia mit konkreten Vorschlägen unterstützen und verbessern wollen. Zu diesem Thema erzähle ich euch einen Fall, der sich im März 2005 ereignete. Neben Jedipedia betreibe ich auch StarWars-Chroniken.de, und wir stellten im besagten März 2005 den neuen Trailer von Episode 3 online. Etwa eine Woche später erreichte uns eine Abmahnung von Lucasfilm, auf die wir natürlich sofort reagierten und den Trailer entfernten. Warum hat uns Lucasfilm abgemahnt? Weil wir etwas veröffentlichten, was nicht einmal auf StarWars.com angeboten wurde, sondern nur im kostenpflichtigen Hyperspace-Bereich. Schadensersatz mussten wir allerdings nicht leisten, weil wir die Abmahnung nicht ignoriert haben. Nun muss natürlich nicht immer ein großes Unternehmen wie Lucasfilm der Kläger sein, es könnte sich natürlich auch um eine Privatperson handeln, die sich in ihren Urheberrechten verletzt sieht. Ein Beispielfall zeigt folgender Link auf: Ein teurer Eistee - Die Verwertung fremder Bildrechte im Internet Danke für den Link, Ben. So lange wir nun also eine Abmahnung nicht ignorieren, sollte Schlimmeres vermeidbar sein. Viele Grüße Premia Admin 23:45, 26. Feb. 2008 (CET) :In dem Fall hast du wohl ordentlich schwein gehabt. Wir hatten wegen eines Users nicht so viel glück, Da kamen beträge bis zu 3000 euro. im Falle von Marions kochbuch is das alles ein wenig biller bis zu 700 euro siehe hier. Es is ja nett das du so zuversichtlich bist. Aber einen Rat unter kollegen kann ich dir geben. Wenn du dich darum kümmerst und das Risiko klein hälst. Sprich - private manipulationen dürfen u.a. nur unter realen Namen hochgeladen werden so das derjenige die verantwortung übernimmt. DANN kannst du dich im notfall vor gericht mit der öffentlichen "nichtkontrollierbarkeit" äh - verteidigen. Dieses Urteil hat auch uns geschützt. Aber NUR weil sonst alles Kontrolliert wird. Vor Marions Kochbuch, einem Zeichner der sein geklautes Bild findet bist du nicht geschützt. Da Hilft auch keine schnelle Reaktion. Bei Lucaslicensing seid ihr vielleicht geduldet. Wäre ein Bild von mir hier zu finden. Wäre ich als Kleinunternehme nicht so kulant. Ich lebe Ebenfalls von meinen Bildern, und wäre NICHT einverstanden dem Betreiber einfach nur einen Schock zu versetzen. Von daher, überleg dir vielleicht obs nicht auch angebracht wäre Künstler davor zu schützen das hier alles Bunt hochgeladen wird. --Mara 00:26, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET)